Não se Foge do Destino
by Origin'GAIA'0
Summary: Existe um único antídoto para a falta de tempo. Um único. Estar apaixonado. Esquecer de si para inventar o desejo. O desejo transforma-se no próprio tempo. Tudo é adiado. Sua cabeça pulsava de dor, era aquela voz ainda em sua cabeça. Suspiros, sussurros entrecortados pela respiração ofegante... Não lembrava de quase nada; a não ser, as palavras ditas pela voz rouca: "Eu te amo..."


**NADA COMO O TEMPO**

**Com o tempo, você vai percebendo que para ser feliz com uma outra pessoa, você precisa, em primeiro lugar, não precisar dela.**

**Percebe também que aquele alguém que você ama (ou acha que ama) e que não quer nada com você, definitivamente não é o "alguém" da sua vida.**

**Você aprende a gostar de você, a cuidar de você e, principalmente, a gostar de quem também gosta de você.**

**O segredo é não correr atrás das borboletas... cuide do jardim que elas viram até você.**

**No final das contas, você vai achar não quem você estava procurando, mas quem estava procurando por você!**

... - Eu te amo!

Naruto não pôde acreditar no que ele estava ouvindo. Seus olhos azuis como o oceano se arregalaram, e seu coração acelerou loucamente. Sasuke expirou profundamente, tomou um gole de chá, enquanto ele aguardava o jovem loiro se acalmar da recente revelação.

O jovem de cabelos negros, repetiu depois de terminar a sua bebida. - Te amo, Naruto! _Naruto balança a cabeça em descrença quando Sasuke se levanta com seu copo.

- Você está brincando comigo de novo? Porque não é engraçado!

- Usuratonkachi! _Sasuke sussurra depois de colocar o copo na pia, viu a imensa pilha de louça suja e decidiu lavar tudo. Deixando Naruto falando sozinho na sala. - Que sujeira, por Deus, Naruto! Quando você pretendia limpar essa cozinha, hm?

Naruto não acreditou na cena diante de seus olhos - Sasuke, o indomável Sasuke Uchiha, com um lenço estampado amarrado na cabeça, vestindo um avental lilás-claro com babados e com uma vassoura, um balde e um esfregão nas mãos.

Ò.o _Inacreditável?! Só que não._

_Sasuke era assim, adora trabalhos domésticos e, de acordo com ele mesmo, sente prazer em fazê-lo. Diz ele que isso o faz lembrar de sua falecida mãe, Mikoto, que sentia-se feliz em cuidar da casa. Nossa casa é nosso porto seguro, e nela vivemos ao lado de quem amamos, por isso deve ser bem cuidada._

- O que você tá fazendo?! _Naruto perguntou sobressaltado vendo Sasuke limpar o chão da cozinha de joelhos. Pegou o moreno pelo braço, praticamente arrancando-o a força do chão. Sasuke não resmungou, não fez nada, soltou-se dos braços do loiro, pegou a vassoura e continuou a limpeza. Deixando Naruto possesso. - Para de limpar essa droga, PARA!

- Não, não vou parar! Naruto você é um dos homens mais importantes do mundo agora e não têm coragem de gastar um pouquinho da sua grana contratando uma empregada para limpar esse lugar e, como eu sei que você não vai fazer isso sozinho... o que me resta?! _Sasuke sorriu de canto e deu um tapinha de leve na cabeça do loiro. Naruto sorriu, lembrou-se de sua mãe e do 'tapinha' que levou da ruiva no único encontro que tiveram. Voou longe em suas lembranças...

_'Mãe, sinto tanto sua falta. Eu só falei contigo uma vez, só te chamei de mãe uma vez e, quanto mais paro para pensar nisso vejo como a vida é maravilhosa! É, maravilhosa! Nunca poderia chamar de injusta a vida que levei... seria injustiça se dissesse uma coisa dessas. Aprendi com o tempo, e muito trabalho duro para fazer alguma coisa boa entrar nessa cabeça e tirar tantas drogas que inevitavelmente pensei, que tive uma vida muito boa. Passei minha infância confuso, achava que não tinha ninguém que gostasse de mim. Via os outros meninos com seus pais e pensava: Por que Deus me tirou tudo isso? Já jurei ódio a Deus e ao mundo inúmeras vezes. Que tolo que eu sou, ficar dizendo essas coisas para Deus, ameaçando me matar... é, eu, em momentos de extrema solidão e dor, cheguei a implorar para Deus me matar, para que me levasse desse mundo sem amor. Mas, sabe de uma coisa mãe... Não me arrependo disso, porque se não tivesse passado por esses desafios eu nunca teria encontrado você dentro de mim. Eu só tenho que dizer OBRIGADO! Obrigado, Konohamaru, Iruka e Kakashi-sensei, por terem sido minha família. Deus os proteja! Obrigado, Ero-sennin, por ter me ensinado a crescer e me mostrado, mesmo que por pouco tempo, o que é ter um pai. Obrigado, Pai, por ter me protegido e dado sua vida por mim. Tenho orgulho de ser teu filho e dizer que sim tive alguém que deu e daria sempre sua vida por mim. Obrigado, Mãe, por ser meu anjo da guarda e sempre querer o melhor para mim. Prometo que vou fazer mais e mais amigos a cada dia e, sobre a garota, eu já encontrei uma como você queria... Vou até me casar com ela. E, já que vocês estão aí no céu, mais perto 'dele' eu peço para pedirem por mim... Orem por Sasuke, que ele encontre a verdadeira felicidade e amor, mas imploro que não volte a ir embora... Não sei ficar sem ele.'_

- Terra chamando Naruto... _Sasuke, ao ver que o loiro estava em total transe, deu um sorrisinho leve e voltou a limpeza.

Já havia espanado, e agora só faltava limpar o chão. Jogou um balde com água para lavá-lo, e, como Naruto estava lá 'paradão' acabou molhando sua calça e seus sapatos, mas foi sem querer querendo... Pelo menos serviu para Naruto voltar a realidade.

- Porra, Sasuke, olha o que você fez! Foi de proposito né... claro que sim! Puta que pariu! Primeiro me vem com palavras de amor, e agora, joga água fria em mim. Eu-eu não entendo você, Teme. Sabe, eu quero mais é que você mor- _Naruto se alto interrompeu quando olhou para Sasuke e viu um belo sorriso, um tanto tímido e trêmulo, surgindo no rosto do moreno. Naruto sentiu-se envergonhado com o que ia dizer para Sasuke -estava prestes à desejar sua morte-. Mas não era isso que realmente queria...

Sasuke deu as costas para o loiro. É que Naruto fitava-o intensamente sem nem perceber; talvez tentando desvendar todos os seus mistérios. Mas uma coisa era certa, consciente ou não, Naruto não conseguia parar de olhá-lo e nem de pensar nele.

- Sasuke... Eu-eu...

- Dobe, não tem que me pedir perdão. Você só extravasou, calma, quem nunca fez isso, né? _Sasuke mostrava um lindíssimo sorriso, mas uma fina lágrima rolava por sua face abaixo.

- Sasuke... _o loiro falou surpreso, pousando a mão no rosto alvo de Sasuke, fazendo o moreno encará-lo. - Não gosto de te ver chorando. Vêm, vamos voltar pra sala.

Estavam andando em direção à sala de estar, até que Sasuke sentiu uma pontada na região abdominal, seu estômago embrulhou na hora, levou a mão até a boca para não vomitar ali mesmo, sentiu seu corpo sendo impulsionado para frente, seus joelhos enfraqueceram na mesma hora, como se alguém o empurrasse com força em direção ao chão. Naruto segurou a mão delicada de Sasuke e passou o outro braço pela cintura do Uchiha, impedindo sua queda.

Seus rostos estavam próximos agora... Um leve rubor inevitavelmente surgiu no rosto de ambos. A respiração quente de Naruto saia forte e descontrolada, e não era por estar segurando o peso do corpo de Sasuke... Já o moreno nem respirava, não tinha tempo de fazer nada, apenas o beijou, surpreendendo o loiro que arregalou os olhos... Não sabia o que fazer, foi um beijo simples, porém, demorado. Seus lábios ficaram colados por algum tempo... o encaixe é tão perfeito que até parece terem sido feitos para ficarem juntos. Naruto não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, o pouco de consciência que ainda lhe sobrava naquele momento pedia para não soltar Sasuke... Puxou o moreno pela cintura, tentando aprofundar o beijo. A língua de Naruto involuntariamente pediu passagem, mas Sasuke não concedeu a mesma. Irritado pela 'rejeição' por parte do Uchiha, Naruto jogou-o com toda força no chão. O moreno gritou alto e começou a se retorcer no chão segurando a barriga com muita força, começou a suar e chamar por Naruto. O loiro ficou alguns segundos fitando o Uchiha; não sentia pena, nem piedade... mas, seu coração acelerou, jogou uma pancada de realidade para seu cérebro, sentiu seu sangue voltar bruscamente a circular por suas veias... por uns momentos pensou em deixar Sasuke ali só para que o moreno sofresse um pouco do que ele mesmo sofreu nos últimos anos, mas, como por obra dos deuses... seu coração voltou. Pegou Sasuke no colo e subiu correndo as escadas, colocando-o na cama mais próxima -a sua-, afinal era sua casa. Começou a abrir todas as gavetas desesperado em busca de um remédio para Sasuke.

- O que você tem? Onde é a dor? FALA PORRA! _Naruto gritava enlouquecido. Não aguentou ouvir Sasuke gemendo de dor e ajoelhou-se na beira da cama.

- Argh... Aq-aqui... _com o dedo indicador cutucou o próprio peito. - Argh... E-eu... _quase vomitou na cama de Naruto. Mas, para não fazer isso, tentou correr em direção ao banheiro, mas suas pernas não aguentaram. Acabou por vomitar um pouco e caiu mole no chão gélido.

- Sasu, acorde! Sasuke... _jogou-se no chão e abraçou o corpo pálido do moreno - SASUKE!

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,;,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

O Hokage novamente deitou o Uchiha na cama, mas, só desta vez, ele deitou-se juntamente à ele. Fitando intensamente a face alva do outro, passando a parte de trás da mão nas maçãs rosadas e no queixo de Sasuke. O moreno suspirava ofegante, e tinha o corpo quente. Talvez estivesse com febre.

"Sasu... Por que é assim, Teme?..."

Naruto desceu até a cozinha e preparou uma compressa fria para colocar na testa de Sasuke, para tentar abaixar a febre. Quando voltou, Sasuke estava tremendo muito e encolhido em posição fetal. O moreno se debatia um pouco, culpa da febre que teimava em não baixar.

Em meio aos devaneios, Sasuke começou a balbuciar algumas coisas que Naruto não conseguia entender. - I-It... Nã-não...

"Deve estar tendo um pesadelo.", pensava o loiro preocupado. Pegou um edredom preto com desenhos do clã Uzumaki em laranja e cobriu o Uchiha.

- Na... Naru... E-eu não... _Naruto ficou vendo o moreno ali, alucinando pela febre e com dificuldades de respirar. Aproximou-se do rosto de Sasuke, segurando o rosto avermelhado dele com as duas mãos.

- Sasuke... Sa... Tá tudo bem... Eu tô aqui, tô com você. Sempre... _beijou a testa fervente do Uchiha. - Você tá ardendo, Teme! Ai meu Deus... Que porra você tem?! Tá muito quente... _Naruto colocou uma mão em sua testa e, notando que estava bem mais frio que Sasuke, deitou-se novamente ao lado do outro, abraçando-o com força. Sasuke tentou abrir os olhos, mas a luz fazia seus olhos arder.

- Naruto! Eu... E-eu... Te amo, Dobe. _sussurrou num fio de voz. - N-não me solta...

- Não fala nada... Vai piorar! Eu tô aqui Sasuke, e, não vou te soltar até passar a febre.

- Eu não quero... não quero morrer. _o loiro abraçou o moreno com os olhos repletos de finas lágrimas que escorriam temerosas banhando seu rosto como uma chuva de fim de verão.

- Não diga isso, baka! Por que é tão negativo, hm? Será que não tem amor à vida?

- Morrer... Não qu-quero, não.. Argh... _Sasuke tossiu e o corpo voltou a ficar trêmulo. Naruto o puxou pelo braço tirando-o da cama, seguindo até o banheiro da suíte colocando Sasuke sentado sobre a tampa da privada. Naruto foi até a banheira.

- Vou encher a banheira com água fria, pra ver se passa essa febre. _disse ainda de costas, observando a água encher-se na bacia.

- Naru... Minhas pernas estão fracas... _Sasuke estava de pé, apoiando-se na pia e com a respiração fraca. Naruto o fitou abismado, mesmo estando debilitado o Uchiha era persistente. Os olhos do moreno viraram, ficando completamente brancos, as pernas amoleceram e quase caiu no chão, mas Naruto o segurou outra vez, porém, desta vez, escorregou pelo piso úmido do banheiro e caiu no chão com Sasuke nos braços.

- Vem... Vou cuidar de você, Teme. _ficou lá sentado com o moreno por algum tempo, balançando o corpo de Sasuke para frente e para trás como se nina-se um bebê. Depois de algum tempo Sasuke caiu no sono, mas a febre não passou. Com ele dormindo Naruto conseguiu tirar sua roupa mais fácil; primeiro o quimono preto-azulado que Sasuke usava, depois, com todo cuidado tirou a regata branca e, agora, olhando para o corpo seminu do Uchiha, notou alguns hematomas bastante arroxeados por seu abdômen e costas. Preocupou-se.

Estaria Sasuke fazendo treinos de forma tão intensa a ponto de lhe causar tais hematomas, ou, alguém teria os feito? Mas... Quem?

Conseguiu banhá-lo, sem tocar em suas partes, afinal, não queria nem tinha a menor vontade de ver Sasuke completamente nu. Por isso, deixou-o de shorts e cueca boxes, mas, como ele estava muito mole não conseguiu mantê-lo sentado na bacia, vendo como única opção entrar na banheira também e segurá-lo para poder banhá-lo. A febre continuava alta, mas já havia baixado o suficiente para Sasuke parar de tremer. Quando terminou, viu-se obrigado a terminar seu próprio banho já que estava completamente molhado. Tirou a bermuda, ficando apenas de boxes, colando uma toalha na cabeça para não molhar Sasuke. Logo o tirou da banheira, mas com o choque da temperatura Sasuke escondeu seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, fazendo Naruto arrepiar com o toque da pele alva e morna do Uchiha na sua. Enrolou-o no seu roupão e, ainda sem roupas, o levou para o quarto e o deitou naquela cama aconchegante.

- Bom, eu vou tomar meu banho tá. Já volto. Vou pegar um pijama pra você. _cobriu Sasuke com o edredom e correu para terminar seu banho. Nem secou-se direito e voltou rápido para o dormitório com um pijama em mãos. Mas, enquanto foi tomar banho e pegar o pijama, Sasuke voltou a cair no sono. Era tão aconchegante e macia aquela cama, além do mais, tudo ali exalava o aroma do loiro. Era como se o próprio Naruto estivesse o abraçando.

Naruto sentou-se na cama, enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke com um braço e com o outro atrás dos joelhos, pegando-o nos braços e sentando-o em seu colo. Estranhou que, por ser da mesma idade dele e porte físico, Sasuke estava mais leve do que ele lembrava, sendo relativamente 'fácil' mantê-lo em seus braços.

Com carinho, Naruto tocou o rosto do outro que estava adormecido.

- Eu também...

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_NaruSasu__ -__Existe um único antídoto para a falta de tempo. Um único. Estar apaixonado. Esquecer de si para inventar o desejo. O desejo transforma-se no próprio tempo. Tudo é adiado._**


End file.
